


Played Out

by Purpletears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Activities, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Oikawa Likes to be pampered, Past mentioned - Freeform, Sexual Content, Volleyball Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpletears/pseuds/Purpletears
Summary: Oikawa is tired and sore, university life is taking a strenuous toll on him. Ushijima tries his best to take care of him and pamper him in his time of need.Or Oikawa gets seduced by Ushijima’s magic hands.
Relationships: Implied/Referenced Semi Eita/Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 216
Collections: SHIPS THAT SAIL: Haikyuu





	Played Out

Oikawa was tired.

He was extremely tired.

Dreadfully tired. Oikawa's feet dragged up the steps of his dingy apartment building, making their way automatically to his apartment. He could feel the tight ache in his neck and shoulders after the raft of typing he had been forced to do in order to catch up with the twenty-five page essay he had let languish while running around the university library with Iwaizumi as they searched for books to aid him in finishing the monotonous essay.

He went into the apartment labelled 41B and leaned heavily back against the door as he closed it. He felt dirty. Sore. And once again, Tired. The necessary, unnecessary workload professors unloaded on him daily as well as the volleyball practise, he also can’t fall behind on the work, but it was taking wearing on him.

He sighed.

Its not all bad. Being in university wasn’t a curse, he had friends, he had a social life, he had a boyfriend and that meant an enriched love life.

A small smile graced his lips. Ushijima? He had Ushijima's love and life was fantastic. He'd never known such happiness. Yet today, he was tired.

He put fresh water in Ushijima’s plants and stripped off his nude oversized jumper with weariness. After carefully hanging it up, he slipped on his turquoise- like Aoba Johsai’s uniform turquoise- robe (a gift from Ushijima) and plodded down to their bathroom. He needed a nice, hot bath in their small but adequate bathroom. He was lucky to have even that after Ushijima had insisted on making them move in together, putting Oikawa’s needs before his own.

Ushijima always took care of him. He was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

It didn't take long to fill the bath.

He allowed himself to relax in the amount of hot water he did have, but he was still weary by the time he rose from the tub and towelled off.

He lay down on the couch after taking care of anything that needed to be taken care of and put his arm over his eyes. Sharp pains lanced through his neck and upper back.

The clock on his kitchen wall ticked loudly and he sighed. Half an hour passed, and he was just as tired and keyed up as when he had first entered the apartment.

Suddenly a pair of hands rested on his shoulders. Startled, he nearly fell off the couch.

"Oikawa you’re home early," said a familiar voice. A lovely, familiar voice.

"Ushiwaka!" Oikawa twisted around to see his lover smiling at him, “You idiot. You scared me.”

"Sorry?” Ushijima kissed him gently on the mouth. "Are you okay? I would’ve thought you’d be in the library for longer.”

"How did...why did you come back...early?"

"I wanted to get back just in time for you." Ushijima removed his coat, scarf and gloves while he talked. "I knew how tired you were going to be after practise and essay writing for astronomy. Anyway, I figured you needed a little relaxation right now."

"What do you propose?”

“A massage?”

“That would be amazing.”

Ushijima smiled and said, "Come, on then." Ushijima directed him to lay on his stomach after removing his robe and straddled him. He admired the swells of the shapely buttocks through the cotton boxers and put his hands on his broad shoulders, beginning the massage.

"You are a godsend Wakatoshi!"

Ushijima smiled. He could feel the knots of tension in Oikawa's neck and shoulders and he wanted to alleviate that. His long, elegant fingers kneaded and caressed the tight muscles, his own lean body enjoying the position of spread legs straddling his lover's hips. He worked on the knotted areas for several minutes, then began massaging Oikawa's back.

Oikawa was in bliss. His head was pillowed on his arms, which were pillowed on his pillow, and his eyes were closed as he followed Ushijima's every move with his senses. He could smell the seductive Armani cologne, and could hear the light breathing of a man poised over his lover's near-naked body. Most of all he could feel the strong, skilful fingers kneading away the tension of the past week.

* * *

"Your old teammate Semi-chan has been—" Oikawa starts, but cuts off into a groan before he finishes the sentence. Ushijima’s good enough with his hands that Oikawa spends the next few long moments in blissful silence, except for the less-than steady breaths he draws in through his open mouth. And maybe a little pained _ah_ every so often, because no back rub is complete without at least a little bit of pain.

"What about Semi?" Ushijima asks after what seems must be twenty minutes but, when Oikawa checks the clock, ends up only being two.

Oikawa summons up enough give-a-fuck to force the words out past the lump of pleasure that's slowly melting over to desire in his throat. "Iwa-chan and he have been talking a lot lately. I’m convinced they're, ah. Fucking. Totally."

Ushijima snorts out a soft laugh and Oikawa can see him shaking his head in the reflection of the blank television screen. "It may be dating?"

"Well whatever it is, they're doing a great deal of it," Oikawa mutters. Ushijima’s hands don't rub so hard for a moment, just tracing over the muscles of Oikawa’s back, which makes it much easier to talk. "I wouldn't mind, except suga-chan’s room shares a wall with Iwa-chan and Iwa-chan’s bed is apparently against that wall. So…you know what that means?"

“No?”

"Ushijima you’re so innocent. But there's only so many times you can hear 'fuck me harder, Hajime’ without it getting old?" Oikawa asks, voice filled with warm amusement.

“Oh.” Ushijima deadpans.

Oikawa nods, stretching his arms up to cross over the pillow and laying his head on top of them. "That, and I really don't need to know what kind of adulterated shit those two get up to."

Ushijima laughs, a little louder than last time. "I take it Iwaizumi makes him ask for it?"

"With _details_ ," Oikawa says, the words coming out a growl as Ushijima’s fingers dig in again. _God_ , but it feels good.

"He hasn’t changed," Ushijima says, tone reflective, “Much”

Oikawa, not for the first time, really wonders about what type of relationship those two had, they rarely spoke and if they did it was in the presence of Oikawa and Ushijima. He decides, when Ushijima straddles his back--to get a better angle, because you're _really tight_ , Oikawa--that he should probably worry less about Iwaizumi and more about the man whose hands are currently all over him.

"Hey, you don’t have to," Oikawa starts, but much like earlier ends up cutting off, this time into a moan that he stifles against his arm. It's not the massage--it's the way Ushijima hips settle against Oikawa’s ass and Oikawa’s crotch is ground down into the couch.

Fucking friction.

Ushijima’s fingers dig in once more, the pressure on Oikawa’s hips letting up a little with Ushijima leaning forward. Oikawa’s eyes flutter shut and he tries very hard to enjoy this in a non-erotic context, but Ushijima doesn't make it easy. He wonders if Ushijima knows what it does to him when the heels of his palms press down against the base of Oikawa’s shoulder blades like that, long fingers curling around Oikawa’s sides.

"Ushijima," he whispers, then bites his lip when Ushijima leans forward _and_ presses his hips down, ever so helpfully, his crotch laying restlessly on Oikawa’s perky ass.

"Hmm?" Innocent. Faux-innocent. That's what he is. All this time Oikawa’s seen Ushijima as the good boy, the naïve one, when... the thought doesn't follow through to the end, not with Ushijima’s breath over his ear. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Oikawa’s voice only shakes a little, and he's fairly sure that the continued whispering covers it up.

"Well, I was under the impression that I was giving you a massage. And you were enjoying it on a few different levels, so... I decided to make it _better_."

Right, Oikawa thinks, gasping as Ushijima’s fingernails dug into his side and raked downward--not hard enough to break skin, not even close, but possibly enough to leave a red mark for a couple hours.

Ushijima’s tongue traces around the shell of Oikawa’s ear, wet and warm. "Is that okay?"

The only thing Oikawa can do in response is whimper and hope Ushijima goes for his neck, next. He turns his head to the side a little, tilting his head away from Ushijima, and Ushijima with a soft chuckle gets the idea. Oikawa spends the next however long in a place where the only thing that matters are Ushijima’s tongue and lips and teeth and the way they're in contact with Oikawa’s neck. He doesn't even know how long, but it's long enough that he's panting in short, quick breaths as he grinds against the couch when Ushijima finally pulls away.

"You really like it when I pay attention to your neck, huh?" Ushijima’s voice is lower than it was before, husky in a way that only makes Oikawa grind his hips down more.

Good twin, yeah _right_. Well, not that this is particularly _bad_ , it's just not at all the somewhat innocent ideal that Oikawa had had in mind for Ushijima.

"What about me, Oikawa? Don't I get any attention?" That pseudo-hurt voice almost makes Oikawa feel bad for a second.

Then he remembers which one of them is pinned to the couch and arches backward against Ushijima, biting down on his lip as he does. The choked sound that escapes from Ushijima’s mouth is fucking priceless, even more so when it smooths out and progresses to a needy moan as Oikawa continues to arch back against Ushijima.

"W--" Oikawa tries, but his breath escapes him as Ushijima reaches down and around and squeezes his cock and, _fuck_ , talk about not beating around the bush. It totally throws what he was going to ask into the way-back of the ‘can’t remember, can’t be bothered' section, too, so he just moans and does his best to roll onto his back without displacing Ushijima. There's not really an easy way to do it on the narrow couch, even less so when Ushijima’s lips end up pressed against his as he's half of the way there.

"S-stop," Oikawa gasps into the kiss. He wants the opposite. Ushijima needs to jack him off, _now_. But, no. Short term stalling for more pleasure in the long run. The unsteady breaths he drags in remind him of just how difficult it is to bear that thought in mind.

"Do you…do you want to fuck me?" Oikawa asks, so much more composed than Ushijima is that it's actually a little scary.

Ushijima just nods wordlessly, speechless at the debauchered expression Oikawa had displayed on his face. Oikawa way, way too pretty when his lips are wet and parted as he looks down at Oikawa with his cheeks stained pink. Saying no is impossible.

He's still silently nodding when Oikawa pushes him off of him without another word, taking hold of Ushijima’s arm by the wrist and dragging them toward their room. It’s not particularly important they need to go to the bedroom, except for the vague hope that Suga or Iwaizumi doesn't come over in the middle of anything and hear them.

"Nobody else is here for once, we have our apartment to ourselves," Oikawa says, like everything Ushijima’s been thinking was written all over his face. Who knows, maybe it was. He does feel a hint of heat in his cheeks at the thought that he's so easy for Ushijima to read, but covers it up by grabbing the front of Ushijima’s shirt and kissing him once they're safely inside Their room with the door locked.

Just to be safe.

Ushijima is a good kisser.

An amazing kisser.

An award-winning kisser. The best Oikawa has ever had.

Not at all rushed, even though the press of their lips is urgent, paying close attention to Oikawa’s reactions and manoeuvring them toward the bed without faltering in the kisses at all. So much tongue and just the hint of teeth, and Oikawa’s hands unbuttoning Ushijima’s pants before he pushes Ushijima back onto the bed. Ushijima lets himself fall, grinning breathlessly from the kisses.

"So how--"

"I'm riding you," Oikawa says in a tone that doesn't allow argument. Not that Ushijima would argue, oh no, not when Oikawa pulls off Ushijima’s joggers and underpants, followed by his own. He steps to the side for a moment, rummaging through the nightstand for something.

Shifting on the bed so that he can see better, Ushijima is treated to Oikawa’s profile. Smooth Asian features mixed with something slightly European, nicely shaped but not excessive muscle, he was lean, and not feminine, he had effeminate features but he remained masculine, and his cock standing out from his body in a firm line. Oikawa turns and looks at him, anyway, grinning and crawling onto the bed, leaning over Ushijima for a moment and then down to kiss him. For a moment.

"You. Watch me," he says, softly, and climbs on top of Ushijima again.

For a moment, Ushijima wonders exactly what he's going to be watching, but then--as Oikawa’s hands snake behind his back, fingers shiny and dripping with lubricant--he remembers the 'ride me' bit and remembers what usually comes before the riding.

Preparation.

Preparing.

Prepping.

Delicious prep, served by Oikawa. Oikawa’s head going back and his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat and the way his breath catches when his fingers slide inside of him, _prep_. Ushijima tries to arch up, get a little friction on his cock, make Oikawa move this along because he knows damn well that if someone's as active as they are more or less no prep is required. But he enjoys watching it, and it’s best to be safe.

An absent part of Ushijima’s brain asks, why do you still consider him innocent? After all of the things they have done together.

But Oikawa’s free hand comes around to paint a messy splotch of lube on Ushijima’s lower belly as Oikawa holds Ushijima’s hips in place, giving him a sharp look. Or as sharp of a look as Oikawa can muster while he finger fucks himself.

"I thought you were supposed to be-- mmmm, god, that feels _good_ \-- patient? Hold still. You can do that, right?"

Ushijima’s eyes slide shut for a moment and he nods. Patient. Right. It's not his fault Oikawa decides to be so effortlessly erotic.

"Good," Oikawa says, voice going low and husky. "I'll, _ah_ , I'll. Make it worth your while."

He can't see Oikawa’s slender fingers sliding in and out of his ass, but he can see everything else. The muscles in Oikawa’s arm moving, the way the insides of his thighs shake just a little as he leans back in a way that suggests he's trying to get his fingers in deeper. Oikawa’s mouth hanging open, gasps and pants and moans and dirty words mixing together in a way that makes Ushijima’s cock throb. He's always been an minimal audial person, and Oikawa either knows or just loves to make noise. Either way, it just _works_ for Ushijima.

"Please," he finds himself asking, without prompt. "Oikawa. You're so-- you're so fucking. Just. Just goddamn it, I _want you_ , please. Let me fuck you."

Oikawa looks down at him, hazel eyes gone dark, and Ushijima realizes that those words were exactly what he was waiting for. Devious bastard. Harmlessly devious, but devious none the less.

"I want you," Ushijima continues, smile finding its way onto his lips. "I want your ass around my cock. I want--"

The way Oikawa’s fingers grasp his cock is almost clinical, a distinct contrast to the heat in every line of Oikawa’s body. Oikawa’s fingers are still inside of himself when Ushijima cock presses in as well, like holding himself open and he wishes to _fuck_ that he could see that. The sounds are good enough, though, the way Oikawa’s breath hitches and then the low, broken-sounding moan as Oikawa pulls his fingers free and lets Ushijima’s cock impale him with no help other than gravity.

So tight.

So excruciatingly tight, he loves that it’s his.

Holding his hips still is a challenge, but one that Ushijima surmounts. His hands, however, come up automatically, settling on Oikawa’s hips like trying a person grasping in the dark. It's not a bad fit. Then Oikawa leans forward and kisses him and he thinks it's an absolutely fantastic fit.

"You--" Oikawa cuts off into a moan, his fingers digging into Ushijima’s shoulders. "You-oh, god, I _love_ your cock, Wakatoshi."

Ushijima, who has always known that while he's pretty normal lengthwise, he's above average when it comes to girth, grins. And moans, because Oikawa’s moving slowly now, rocking back and forth and making this low, pleased, humming sound.

"So fucking good," Oikawa breathes, head tilting back as he places his hands on Ushijima’s chest and rolls his hips like--like something that rolls its hips.

Ushijima’s fingers dig in a little and he can't hold still anymore, pushing up with a slow thrust into his body.

That moaning, beautiful body.

The sound of bodies shifting on top of fabric becomes the sound of flesh on flesh, soft at first, then louder once they both catch the rhythm of things. Oikawa must, _must_ know that Ushijima likes sounds because he's never this loud with anyone else, at least he shouldn’t be. They have been together for 11 months. Never this non-stop, with dirty words broken up and punctuated by cries of pleasure instead of the other way around.

Not that Ushijima _minds_. Oh no, he doesn't mind, not at all, not in the least. Not when he can hold Ushijima’s hips and fuck up into him, seeing the way Oikawa’s neglected cock bounces with the motion and thinking _serves you right_.

"Oh, oh, Wakatoshi, fits so, _ah_ just like that, oh god!" The increasingly desperate tone of Oikawa’s voice not at all accompanied by any requests that Ushijima touch him is amazing, in some sense. In another sense it's making Ushijima become unhinged rapidly, speeding up too much and losing the rhythm as the pressure builds. So good, _too_ good, and Oikawa won't shut _up_ and if he keeps making noises like that--

But Oikawa doesn't shut up, not even when Ushijima growls it, giving a particularly vicious thrust. It doesn't help anyway, not when the way Oikawa’s moan cuts off as his head bounces with the jerk of their bodies is just as hot as the scream that follows. Oikawa does scream, loud and long, fingers scrambling to grip something—Ushijima’s chest, no, his arms, no, his wrists, no, behind him, no, and his fingers are digging into Ushijima’s thigh and his back arched when he comes.

It's impossible to _not_ come then, with Oikawa tight around him and the sound and the sight, such pink cheeks and a brief, wanton gaze before Oikawa’s eyes slide shut and. Too much. Ushijima comes. He's not conscious of what sound he makes, but it's probably just as loud as Oikawa. He finds it difficult to care when all of that delicious pressure is finally unwinding and he's coming and coming.

Oikawa collapses against Ushijima chest. He's heavy, total dead weight, and Ushijima sighs his vacant hands cascading up and down Oikawa back. Fingers trailing against Oikawa’s skin softly.

"I’m never not coming home early."

"I enjoy it.” The vibrations of Ushijima’s agreement reverberate through Oikawa’s chest in a not entirely unpleasant way.

"No, seriously. I’ll just take my work home, I want to get this treatment all the time."

"I know," Ushijima says, sleepily. "You enjoy being pampered, taken care of and loved."

Oikawa stares blankly. He guesses his silence must be clue enough to his shock.

"The leaving early was semi’s idea. Now that I think about it he may have just told me to leave so that he could be with Iwaizumi.”

“Iwaizumi said the same thing. They are totally dating.” Oikawa mumbles against Ushijima’s toned chest.

Ushijima slides his fingers lazily through Oikawa’s hair.

In the past, Ushijima had always considered himself straight with a slight attraction to men who, like Oikawa, were too goddamned pretty for their own good. He had always been fairly secure in this sexuality, as it's something he has had thoroughly proven to himself.

Oikawa has been the best he has ever found, he has enjoyed every waking moment with him even thought Oikawa hated him for the most part.

He finds it very difficult to mind that anymore, and pulls Oikawa up for a kiss.

“I love you, Tooru.” He whispers against his lips, before closing in again.

A slight muffled, ‘I love you too.’ could he heard in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfic, I wrote it while being self isolated—there’s only so much you can do. 
> 
> I hope you all are being safe and staying in doors. I live in the UK so all my a-level exams have been cancelled so I thought I’d take my English course into writing a beautiful story for Haikyuu since I love this ship and I love the anime and manga. 
> 
> Remember stay safe and thanks for reading. Feel free to leave kudos and comment your favourite line or snippet. And tell me your thoughts on this ship because I absolutely love it.


End file.
